you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Case of Assault Incident
Case of Assault Incident is an event where Ken Sudō a student of Class 1-D was accused of attacking and injuring three students from Class 1-C. Participants Directly Involved Parties Case Overseer Others History The Complaint Ken Sudō was accused of attacking and seriously injuring three students and a complaint was launched against putting him at risk of expulsion. You-Zitsu Light Novel and Anime — Volume 2 and Episode 4 This news spread across the school with some believing Ken deliberately attacked them while ignoring his words of it being in self-defense, due to his lack of injuries. This event caused his class to be unable to get their monthly points and cause some to turn against him for recklessly putting them in a precarious situation. However, some classmates had set out to find witnesses or evidence that can prove his innocence. With help from B-Class, they got information about some of the students that got hurt in the incident which brought up suspicion in C-Class' claims. D-Class soon found a witness Airi Sakura who after being persuaded decided to speak up. Hearing At the hearing, things were turbulent as Suzune Horikita was nervous while in the presence of her older brother (who was overseeing the hearing) as things looked to be in favor of the defendant. However, Kiyotaka tickled her to return her to her wits allowing Suzune to speak up and ask what occurred to make Ken attack them. After they give their story, Suzune noticed some inconsistencies with their tale namely why the needed to be in a trio in case Ken got violent. They state it was because of fear, though Suzune replied with their skill, Ken would have gotten hurt as well. Suzune soon brings up the possibility that they deliberately lured Ken to the special annex corridor and got hurt on purpose. You-Zitsu Light Novel and Anime — Volume 2 and Episode 5 Kazuma Sakagami, the instructor of C-Class rebukes this claim as it lacks concrete evidence as Suzune state they have a witness and bring out Airi Sakura. Though her timid nature seems to deflate her purpose, Airi soon states she has proof and brings out her flash drive. The council look through several pictures until finding one with Airi and a glimpse of the fight in the background, confirming her claims of being present. However, the evidence only proves that she was present and does not clear Ken of any wrongdoing. The C-Class homeroom teacher Kazuma Sakagami proposes a compromise to suspend Ken for two weeks and the three C-Class students for one week each. Decision Withheld Suzune does not accept these terms as she voices her opinion of Ken being violent but states he is not guilty of this incident and demands all allegations against him be cleared. This results in an argument between both sides that's soon broken up by Manabu who is appalled by what is occurring. Realizing that one side is clearly lying, Manabu ends the hearing and will make his decision the next day unless admissions or additional evidence is presented with expulsions possible. Results In the end, because of Kiyotaka and Suzune's actions, the complaint was withdrawn from C-Class and accepted by Manabu. This cleared Ken from any accusations and he was able to continue on with his school life, thanks to his class. You-Zitsu Light Novel and Anime — Volume 2 and Episode 6 Because of this hearing, many people became curious over the true intellect of Kiyotaka as they believed him to be the orchestrator of saving Ken but he denied and shifted credit to Suzune as well as denied an invitation to join the Student Council. Also, Kakeru Ryūen took an interest in Suzune for her plans in this event and put in efforts to take her down for ruining his plan. You-Zitsu Anime — Episode 7You-Zitsu Light Novel and Anime — Volume 3 and Episode 8 References Category:Events